


Aegis Dish

by steamedxing



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, i hereby dub this ot4 rexiara, mythra teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Mythra cooks for her family! Leading to... results.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Nia/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Nia, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Nia, Homura | Pyra/Rex, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Aegis Dish

Dromarch pushed open the door to their home, and was immediately attacked by a horrifying odor. His hair stood on end, and he almost turned right around. However, as a gentleman he had to keep the door open for his lady. Nia didn’t notice the scent quite yet, until she walked in. Her chest tightened in anxiety, fearing the worst.

Pyra, noticing that Nia and Dromarch had returned from the market, walked over to the former and embraced her. She wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lips. For a second Nia forgot the hell that was about to be unleashed onto them, until the scent hit her nose once again.

“Pyra, what the hell is that smell?” She finally asked.

“Please tell me someone was attacked by Garaffas…” Dromarch suggested.

“...Mythra is cooking again.”

Nia looked on edge, and Dromarch looked downward in despair. “Why did no one stop her?!” She asked.

“Well, you know her. Once her mind is set, it’s very hard to change it…” Pyra answered.

Pyra wasn’t lying. All of them had a habit of being stubborn, but Mythra was easily the worst about it. Stubbornness was both a blessing and a curse. Right now, everyone felt it was more so the latter. Mythra tried hard, but she could never make her food come out right. Nia wasn’t the best either, but she didn’t want to admit that. Pyra basically had to do everything if they were going to have a good meal.

“Maybe that’s a bad idea!” They hear Rex screaming from the kitchen.

“I know what I’m doing! Just sit back and wait to be amazed!” Mythra loudly exclaimed.

“We should prepare for the worst…” Nia said with a facepalm and sigh. 

“Perhaps we should save your husband…” Dromarch added, always the voice of reason. Mythra wouldn’t do anything to him, but when she’s like this, it’s hard for anyone to handle her. Even Pyra.

“I’d hate to hurt her feelings though… You know how sensitive she is about this.” Pyra noted. If anyone knew how much of a sore topic this could be for her, it’d be Pyra. They are in some ways the same person after all.

“Mythra is a bit sensitive in general.” Nia felt that despite her abrasive personality, she really was rather easy to upset. She just hated showing it.

“Very true…” Pyra admitted.

“I’ll try to salvage it.” While she wasn’t the best cook, she could at least try and rescue Rex.

“Architect speed my lady.” Dromarch said in support.

Finally noticing them, Rex gave Nia a bit of a concerned wave. Mythra lit up at the sight of her wife. “Hey Nia! Welcome back!” She beamed.

Nia gave Mythra a kiss on the cheek, and took a look at the pot. It was worse than she thought. Nia swallowed in concern. “What are you making…?”

“I found a recipe for some sort of soup called ‘gumbo.’”

“Why is it green? Is it supposed to be green?” Rex inquired. He wasn’t that knowledgeable on cooking, but he could at least tell that something wasn’t right here. Either that or this soup was made by a mad man.

Mythra shrugged in response. “Dunno. It should add flavor though.” She suggested.

“Did the recipe say it’d be green?” Dromarch asked.

“Well, no. But green usually means good right? Like healthy grass.” Mythra tried to argue.

Pyra had to stifle a sigh at that comment. She figured she’d be used to her sister’s antics, but she always found new ways to surprise her. It was commendable in a way. She really wanted to counter that comment, but she felt that it would be a bit too forward. They had to handle this delicately. Rex on the other hand, couldn’t stifle his reaction, and sighed out loud. Mythra didn’t seem to notice however.

“Do you… need any help Mythra?” Nia asked as a sweat drop fell down her face.

“Why are you all asking that? I’ll be fine.” She somewhat defensively replied. She knew her cooking wasn’t the best, but it had been years. She’s gotten a lot better, she was ready to, in her mind, prove them all wrong.

“But will we be…?” Nia mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Mythra asked.

“Nothing.” Nia said scratching one of her ears.

Rex took a closer look at the pot. “Is it supposed to be bubbling like that?” He asked.

“Dunno. I’ve never tried this specific recipe before.”

“Why not taste test it?” Pyra wondered aloud.

“Oh yeah uh… I knew to do that.” That was something Mythra constantly forgot to do. It just never occurred to her. She took out a spoon, placed it inside of the soup. She didn’t like the smell, but she had to have faith. Once it came in contact with her mouth, she dropped the spoon and ran quickly to the sink as her partners and sister watched. She grabbed a glass and filled it up before chugging it, in a desperate attempt to get the taste out of her mouth. Nia walked over to her and patted her back with a bit of force. She coughed for a few seconds, before begrudgingly beginning to speak without turning around. 

“...I see your point…”

“Don’t feel bad Mythra!” Pyra said, attempting to console her. “I have an idea. Why don’t we all cook something together? As a family.”

“That sounds like fun.” Nia agreed.

“Why don’t we get started then?” Rex began. “So uh… anyone know how to make this dish?”

There was a brief silence in the room broken by Mythra. “I… thought I did. But apparently not…” She sulked.

“Okay, walk us through it then, and I’ll catch any mistakes okay?” Pyra suggested.

Mythra smiled at her sister. “Works for me.”

Pyra took the entire bowl, and poured it out. However, it left their sink in shambles. It even started to look a bit rusted.

“I didn’t even know that was possible… how does that work?” Pyra inquired.

Dromarch gave Rex a look. “My lady might have saved your life.”

Solemnly Rex agreed. “Yeah… I owe Nia one…”

Pyra firstly picked up a rag and scrubbed the sink down while the water was running. The residue from the previous attempt was soon gone, and she began to do the same to the pot. Rex put his hand on top of hers and pushed down in an attempt to assist. Pyra flashed him a smile as if to say thanks.

“So we need to combine flour and oil in the pot.” Mythra began.

Once the pot was clean, Rex poured flour in, and Pyra followed with the oil. Nia stirred it until it became a bit more bronze in color. 

“I can handle this next part.”

Mythra grabbed a few of the other foods, particularly celery, onions, and peppers. Pyra eyed her closely, which Mythra noticed.

“...Really?”

“I’m just making sure!”

Mythra poured all of it into the bowl. “Now we let the vegetables cook for a bit. In the meantime, I think we need to prepare the sausage and chicken.”

Dromarch walked over with wrapped up sausage in his mouth. Thankfully that’s one of the things they picked up while they were gone. She began to cut it into smaller pieces. Dromarch next brought over the chicken, which Nia did the same to. Rex added some spices, and the vegetables slowly became more tender. Mythra added some water, and they continued to stir. Soon after, they added the sausage and chicken, lastly they just needed to let those two cook before it’d be ready.

Rex slapped his hands together in pride. “I think we did a damn fine job! It looks good!”

“We don’t know that yet.” Dromarch reminded him. “We’ll see. By the way, how did that other attempt go so poorly? We did everything Lady Mythra said and it turned out quite differently.”

“Yeah you’re right… it looks a lot better, smells a lot better… what happened Mythra?” Pyra asked.

“Well…” Mythra scratched the side of her head. “I tried sticking closer to the recipe this time…”

Nia responded by putting her face in her palm. “You save experimentation for when you’re good Mythra!”

“Okay okay, I get it.” Mythra responded feeling irritated.

“Thanks for the food Mythra!” said Rex.

Mythra was a bit taken aback by that. She had done nothing but mess things up, so she had no idea what was going on through this man’s head. To her, Rex had always been a bit stupid, but this takes the cake.

“Why? I messed everything up.”

“You were still trying to do something nice. And that deserves praise. Your heart was in the right place, and that’s what’s important.’ He proceeded to grab her hand and smiled. While they had been giving her a bit of a hard time, all of them truly were happy with her. “Besides, we got to spend time together. There’s nothing better than that.”

“I agree. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Pyra added.

“Yeah, sorry if I was too harsh or hurt your feelings. I really am happy about this.” Nia apologized.

Mythra blushed in response. “Hmph.” She turned her head trying to hide it. Even if they’ve all known each other for years, she didn’t want them to see her sweat. “Well… I’m glad I could make you happy… We could… do this again sometime. It was fun.” It looked like it was hard for her to be straight with them. 

Rex nodded. “That sounds great!”

“I agree. It’s nice to be together as a family.” said Dromarch.

“You’re so good with words Rex.” Pyra gave him a big smile. Rex always loved to see it. “You always know just what to say. You’re so sweet, I’m so glad you’re the man I call husband.”

“I gotta agree with Pyra. You’re always there for us.” Nia also smiled at him.

Rex couldn’t help but blush a bit himself at all the praise. He didn’t think he did anything particularly special. “I’m just glad I can support you guys, just like you do for me. I’m still your driver after all. It’s a given that I’d do what I can.”

“Anyway,” Mythra began seemingly a bit overwhelmed with all the love in the room. “I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go take a quick nap. Someone else watch the food.” She walked away, and the other 3 heard a thump. She landed rather hard on the couch, and started snoring. She was really concerned about this it seems. The others found it endearing.

“Heh, it’s kinda cute.” Rex noted.

“It really is.” Nia agreed.

* * *

Once the food was ready, Mythra gives everyone some rice and pours the gumbo over it, making sure it could go five ways. Rex was the first to take a bite. His eyes quickly lit up.

“Damn, this is amazing!” He exclaimed.

Mythra beamed in response. She felt that their work wasn’t for nothing. Pyra and Nia began to dig in as well, enjoying themselves. Dromarch even got into the meal. Mythra took a seat and began herself. The 5 discussed various topics over their meal, and plenty of laughter filled their home.

A bit after the food was complete, Pyra began to wash the dishes. “Rex, do you mind helping?”

“Uh, I’m a bit stuck at the moment!” Mythra had once again fallen asleep, but this time on top of Rex. She was clinging to one of his arms. He didn’t want to wake her up. He proceeded to kiss the top of her head, making her smile slightly.

“I’ll help.” Nia stood up and walked to the sink. She turns it on, and the duo get to work.

“Today was great.” Pyra began. “My favorite days are when all 5 of us can be together.”

“I’m happy for all of us. It took a long time, but you, me, Dromarch, Mythra, we’re finally happy. We have a place to belong. And we have Rex to thank for that.” Rex saved them all, from others, and from themselves. They were going to enjoy the rest of their time with him. Nia’s face seemed to droop a bit. “Y’know… sometimes I think about how Rex has done so much for us. And as much as we’d love to keep him forever… we’re blades and he’s human. You and Mythra are the Aegis, and I’m a flesh eater. We’ll be left behind one day.”

“Oh Nia…” Pyra put a hand to her chest. “We’ll keep him safe in the mean time. That day won’t come for a long time. And since we’re not normal blades, it’s not like we’ll ever forget him. We’ll always have our memories.”

Nia shook her head and gave a sad smile. “I shouldn’t be thinking of things like that. My mind just goes to dark places sometimes. Hey, maybe next time we could invite everyone.”

“That sounds lovely Nia.” While the 5 of them were a family, everyone else felt like an extended family. The family that would always be important to them.

**Author's Note:**

> xeno 2 is a game I hold near and dear to my heart, and I notice that people don't tend to ship these four together. Usually at least one of them is absent. Considering this OT4 is dubiously canon, I wanted to write something for them! I hope teasing Mythra didn't come off as too mean spirited or offensive. All 3 xenoblade games have quiet ao3 tags, so I'm hoping I can add a bit to at least 2!


End file.
